


Stark

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angelica-Harley, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Eliza-Peter, Fluff, Hamilton Alternate Universe, Hamilton-Tony, Hurt, M/M, Philip-Miles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: A few songs from the muscial, "Hamilton", starker edition.





	1. Helpless

** I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night. **

 

"Peter just go dance with someone. I promise you'll have a great time!" Harley tried to get his brother to join the ball.   
Peter frantically shook his head, "I'm no good at dancing! I have two left feet!"

 

Harley sighed and looked around the area for something else that might interest his brother. "Want me to get us some drinks? That might loosen yourself up, " He suggested.

 

Peter took a glance around the room, " I'll get them, you stay here, " The younger male said, quickly dashing away from shyness.   
Harley sighed but watched as his brother disappeared into the crowd.

 

** Laughin ** ** ' ** ** at my sister as she's dazzling the room, then you walked in and my heart went boom!  ** ** Tryin ** ** ' ** ** to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. **

 

Peter stared at the glass that was in his hands. He didn't know what he grabbed but, it was colorful and smelled fruity. So, maybe Harley would like it. 

 

The male went to head back to his brother when his eyes landed on someone. Tall, gorgeous, with whiskey colored eyes and a luring aura set around him. 

 

Peter felt himself blush, his heart speed up and the male jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.   
"Peter! Are you okay? Did something happen?" Harley questioned, eyeing the drink that was resting in his brother's hand.

 

"Who's that?" Peter asked in a dreamy voice.   
Harley into the crowd and spotted the man that the younger was talking about. 

 

"Tony Stark, " He answered simply.   
Peter sighed and smiled lovely, "He's amazing."

 

Harley looked back and forth at the two and smiled sadly, " Want me to go talk to him for you?"

 

"What? No!" Peter quickly denied, but Harley went ahead and made his way to the older man anyways. 

 

** My sister made her way across the room to you, and I got nervous thinking, "What's she gonna do?". She grabs you by the arm, I'm  ** ** thinkin ** ** ' ** ** " I'm through". Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm helpless!  **

 

"Peter this is Tony Stark, Tony this is my brother, Peter Parker, " Harley introduced the two.

 

Peter blushed as he shook hands with the inventor, "Thank you! For all of your service to the world, " He spoke with honest eyes.

 

Tony looked slightly taken back before he grinned, "If it takes this for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

 

Peter let out a sudden giggle and quickly looked down in embarrassment. Tony gently took the younger man's face into his hands and stared into his eyes, "You can't be that cute and not show me.

 

"Well then! I'll leave you two love birds alone! Get protection!" Harley whispered to his brother and quickly disappeared into the sea of people.

 

Peter looked back into  Tony's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat, "Would you like a drink?" He hastily asked, rating the glass that was in his hands to Tony.

 

** One week later, I'm  ** ** writin ** ** ' ** ** a letter nightly. Now my life gets better every letter you write me.  **

 

  
  


  
"Tony again?" Harley inquired as he walked into his brothers room. 

Peter grinned bashfully, colour already rising to his cheeks. "He's talking about an invention that he recently made. It's amazing, he's amazing." 

Harley hummed and sat down on the bed, "Be careful with him, men like him will do anything to get what they want," He avisied. 

Peter shook his head, "Tony is different."  
"Maybe," Harley agreed. 

** Two weeks later in the living room stressin'. My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin'. **

 

"And what makes you think that you're good enough to marry my Peter?" May questioned Tony raising an eyebrow.

 

"I just, um," Tony stampered, suddenly trying to recollect his thoughts. "I see something in Peter that I never seen in anyone else. My heart is his, I'll be lucky if I ever get his."

 

"Those are some big words," May mused with a smirk.  
"I only hope that I treat him with the love and respect he deserves. He deserves so much more than me," Tony spoke with love in his eyes.

 

** My  ** **father makes his way across the room to you. I panic for a second, thinking we're through. But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true." And you turn your back to me, smiling and I'm helpless!**

 

Peter wraps his arms around Tony and clings to him tightly. "We're getting married!" He says in a blissful daze.

 

Tony laughs and picks Peter up to swing him around, "Yes my darling. I can't wait for it," He smiled lovily at his finacee. 

 

Peter giggled and leaned into the man's touch, "I love you," He spoke lowly.

 

**My love for you is nevr in doubt. We'll get a little place in harlem and we'll figure it out. I've been livin' without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild. Long as I'm alive, swear to God, you'll never feel so helpless!**

 

Around the couple were smiles and tears, congratulating the newly weds.   
Harley hugged his brother tight, "Congratulations," He whispered.

 

Petr let his tears fall freely as he grabbed his husbands hands, "I utterly adore you," Tony grinned lovely at his new husband before leaning down and kissing him.

 

"Too the grooms!" Harley shouted, causing everyone to break out in cheer. 

 

The brother's shared a soft smile, before Peter got tugged away to go dance with his husband. The air was filled with joy and bittersweetness. Too bad no one noticed the latter.

 

**Helpless! I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm-helpless! Down for the count and I'm drowin' in 'em...drowin' in 'em. In New York, you can be a new man...Helpless.**

 


	2. Satisfied

** A toast to the groom! To the bride! From your sister, who is always by your side. And the hope that you provide, May you always...Be satisfied. **

 

Harley hugged his brother who seemed like couldn't stop smiling, "Congratulations brother, he better make you happy.

 

Peter gave his brother a soft look, "He will."   
Harley nodded and watched as Peter took Tony's hand and left the building. An ugly emtion creeped up behind Harley and left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

**Rewind, rewind, helpless, sky's, sky's, drownin' in em, drownin' in em. I remember that night, I just might, rewind.**

 

Suddenly it felt like Harley's life was going back in a circle. He saw everything he's ever done flash before his eyes. I had too much to drink, he thought to himself as a familiar scene came to him. A nervous giddyness filled his body as his mind had finally stopped spinning. 

 

"Oh," Harley whispered as he looked out into the room.

 

**I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place. I'll never forget that first time I saw your face.**

 

The night we first met. A pleasent shudder filled Harley's body as he walked around the room. People laughing and dancing, the smell of liquor everywhere you turn. A loud laugh broke Harley out of his thoughts, and caused him to look at the entrance of the ballroom. 

 

The first thing he noticed was how Tony's eyes crinkled when he laughed. The male's heart pounded harshly in his chest, as if it was trying to escape. Harley flushed red as their eyes met across the ballroom floor. 

 

** I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name. Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame, this is not a game. **

 

"Are you here by yourself?" Tony asked the younger male, a twinkling in his eyes.  
"What would you say if I told you I wasn't?" Harley flirted, batting his eyelashes at the handsome man. 

 

Tony smirked, "Have to say that I'm not a homewwrecker."  
Harley giggled and smiled sweetly at the famous inventor, "Guess it's a good thing I don't have any company tonight."

 

Before Tony could reply, he was swept away by an older man wo wore a frown on his face. Harley sighed in content as he watched the male go.

 

**So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes. Ev'rything we said in total agreement. It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a chance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.**

  
Harley felt like he was on cloud nine. The night was going so well. It seemed impossible that something could go wrong. Harley shook his head when he laid eyes on his brother. Peter was standing in the corner looking  at the crowd with anxiety.

Eyeing the two glasses of champange in  his brother's hand, Harley began making his way to the younger Parker.

**Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fizz, and he can't even grow it! I wanna take him far away frooom this place.  Then I turn and see mmy sister's face and she is...**

 

Harley placced his hand on his brother's shoulr which caused Peter to jump. "Peter! You okay? Did something happen?" Harley questioned his brother worryily.

 

"Who's that?" Peter asked in a dreamy voice.

 

Harley looked into the crowd and felt his heart drop at who his brother was looking at. "Tony Stark."  
Peter sighed and smiled lovingly, "He's amazing." 

 

** Helpless...And I know she is...Helpless...And her eyes are just...Helpless... **

 

Harley looked back and forth at the two feeling his heart break and smiled sadly, "What me to go talk to him for you?" 

 

"What? No!" Peter quickly denied, Harley took a deep breath and made his way to Tony.  
They could never be. It would never work out. That didn't stop it from hurting so much.

 

** You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned. He'd be mine. She would say, "I'm fine." She'd be lying. **

  
Harley watched as the two chatted quietly with a heavy heart. He breifly wondered to himself what would happen if Peter never set his eyes on the inventor. If Harley spoke about him first.

Peter would've been miserable, Harley thought. The older brother sighed and shook his head, this was for Peter. He deserves to be happy with him.

 

**To the groom! To the bride! From your sister, who is always by yoour side. To your unin, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied.**

 

Being pulled back into the wedding,  Harley noticed two men apporching him. "Yes?" He greeted the duo. 

 

The taller of the two cleared his voice, "Mr.Parker, I would like to offer a marriage that would benefit both of our families." He spoke. 

 

Harley glanced at the smaller male who seemed to be uncomfortable, "And who would I be marrying?"

 

"My son! Mr.Parker please met Rhodey." The man introduced the smaller male standing besides him. And Harley felt his world crash down around him.

 

**And I know, he will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied.**


	3. Dear Theodosia

** My son, look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for. There is so much more inside me now. My son, when you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart. **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tony questioned his husband.   
Peter grinned and took the other man's hands into his own, "Tony, it'll be fine. We'll be wonderful parents! Unless, you changed your mind about it?" The younger male asked, lowering his head.

"Of course not! I want what you want Peter. I just don't know if I could live up to the expectations that is required of me," Tony confessed.

"But your already are," Peter smiled softly.

**My father wasn't around, I swear that I'll do whatever it takes.**

Tony held the baby bundle in his arms while wearing a dopey smile on his face.   
"You two are getting along," Peter spoke cheerfully. He watched as his husband gently rocked their son while he was sleeping.

"Why was I nervous again?" Tony playfully asked, winking at his lover.

Peter giggled and made his way towards the duo. "It's time to feed him," He said, carefully taking the newborn into his own arms.

"Can you teach me?" Tony questioned suddenly.   
"Feeding Miles?" Peter couldn't help but feel surprised at his husbands outbrust.

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, it's just that you've been tired and busy lately. I want to help you."   
Peter smiled at the older man, "Sure, follow me."

** I'll make the world safe and sound for you...will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. **

"Miles! Tony! Time for dinner!" Peter shouted from the porch and into the vast yard. 

The four year old got out of his hiding place and ran up to his father, "We're hiding! Papa is trying to find me!" The boy whispered loudly. 

Peter nodded his head in understanding and picked up the curly haired boy, "Let's go hide at the dinner table then."

"Good idea daddy! Papa will never find us there!" Miles cheered.

**If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you.**

"Papa! I'm going to be late for school!" Miles whined to his father. 

Tony laughed and picked up the six year old, "I'm sorry buddy. Daddy is sick so I was just checking on him." 

Miles huffed, "Of course daddy's fine! Daddy is strong!" 

Tony nodded in agreement with his son, "Yes he is."

"Come on! I'm going to be late!" Miles moaned.

**And you'll blow us away...Someday, someday, yeah, you'll blow us all away. Someday.**


End file.
